


Like Father, Like Son

by Jinxes



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou's eyes were focused on his mother, her mouth moving but no sound was reaching his ears. He chose at the wrong time to listen to what she was saying. "I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade

"Gou, pick up your speed!"

 

A blur of blue and purple glided around inside a smooth, red beydish. The blade gracefully dodged uprooted spikes of metal and blocks of wood, before returning to its master's hand. A young boy by the name of Gou turned towards the figure behind him, waiting for some form of congratulation.

 

The figure walked in long strides towards the boy, ruffled his hair affectionately and headed out the door of the training room. Gou played with a strand of his black and silver locks, off in his own little world. He didn't hear the first or second call of his name from the doorway, only when his name was yelled the third time did he respond.

 

"Gou!"

 

Gou snapped out of his thoughts and rushed out of the room. He entered into the kitchen, where he saw his mother and father were in each others' arms. Usually he would groan, grimace and turn away from the scene but this time was different. His mother's face was glowing a little too brightly and his father was a little to smirky.

 

"Ma…" he paused, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to his question. 

"Ma…what's going on?" hearing her son's questioning tone, she chuckled and pulled away from her loving embrace. Gou tilted his head in utter confusion and curiosity as his mother knelt down in front of him, he waited patiently for her to explain, watching his father with worry in his icy-white eyes.

 

Gou was lost, lost in his thoughts and scenarios on why 'both' his parents were…for lack of a better word optimistically happy. Gou's eyes were focused on his mother, her mouth moving but no sound was reaching his ears. He chose at the wrong time to listen to what she was saying. 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Kai watched his son's rapidly changing facial expressions, it amused him to no end how similar they were, father and son, even with his mothers genes in him. 

Gou felt himself drift off slowly, two words echoed in his head 'mom's pregnant, mom's pregnant, mom's pregnant!' over and over again. As his world darkened around his eyes, his last thought was 'When the hell did they get it on!' and he promptly fell to the cold, hard floor.

 

Shura not believing what she had just seen crossed her arms in mock anger, said "Geez he took it as good as you did!" Kai glared at the panther and it was his turn to fold his arms over his chest and after using his signature

'Hn' he retaliated "at least I didn't faint…"


End file.
